1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for a disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk drives are generally mounted in a bracket by screws and the bracket is then mounted in an enclosure of the computer. To mount the disk drives on the bracket, the bracket is deformed, and the disk drives are then received in the bracket. However, the bracket may be damaged due to excessive deformation, which is inconvenient.